Code Reboot
by William X
Summary: A reboot of Code: Lyoko
1. Chapter 1

Code Reboot:

Chapter 1:

"Wake Up" I heard my dad say.

I rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light, and sat up on my bed. I stood up, reaching for his glasses, and slipped them on. I dressed and headed into the kitchen. Mom had a plate with two pancakes and bacon strips. "Jeremie, I made a special breakfast for you."

I ate my breakfast and it was good. The pancakes were nice and fluffy and the bacon was crisp. After I was done, I picked up my bags and walked out the door. "So Jeremie," my dad said, "Are you ready to head off to Kadic?"

I opened the door and stepped into the car. My dad sat in the driver's seat and drove down the street. I was still tired and soon fell asleep. An hour latter Jeremie suddenly awoke at the sound of a horn honking. "What's the matter" Jeremie asked.

"Stuck in traffic" my dad said. Jeremie dozed back off to sleep.

I woke up again and looked out the window, he was at Kadic. "Sorry Jeremie," His dad said, "I am a little late, and you will have to carry your own bags."

Jeremie picked up all of his bags from the car. He could barely walk with all of the bags he was carrying. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him, saying "Can I help you?"

I turned around and saw a strange boy. He was blond, and his hair was in a spike. It had a pink streak. "My name is Odd Dell Robbia"

"I'm Jeremie Belpois "

Odd grabbed two of my bags. Finally the burden was off, I speed up my walking to catch up to Odd. "So where is your room?" Odd asked.

"217" I replied.

"Good" said Odd. "Mine is 215, we'll be neighbors.

I walked down the sidewalk, and took a right turn towards a building. When he reached he and Odd walked in to find a large man. The man crossed him arms "So, are you ready for that dart bet?". He asked in a smug tone.

"I just need to show my friend his room, Mr. Jim" Odd Replied

"Alright" Mr. Jim said, "All take a quick shave."

Odd and I walked up the stairs, then turned down the wall. They walked down the hall, and when they reached 215 Odd pipped up "So, here we are,"

I opened the door and placed his bags and the ground. "So what was this bet you had with Jim" I asked.

"You'll find out" Odd replied.

We walked to the staff bathroom and into the open door. Odd lifted his hand and tapped Jim's shoulder. Jim's arm jerked, and he grunted in pain. "You made me cut myself " Jim complained.

Jim turned on the faucet and cleaned the cut, and then put a bandage on the cut. "I thought this would be one day I don't have a band aid on my face. But anyway, it's time for the bet.

"You got it."

Me and Odd followed Jim to the rec room. When we got there Jim put a ten dollar bill on a table and Odd did the same. Jim handed Odd 5 darts and a blindfold. "Now try and get all bulls eyes blindfolded."

I was confused by this, he could never get this. "Are you sure you want to waste your money Odd."

"No way, you should say that to Jim."

Odd picked up one of the darts and threw it. To my shock, and Jim's, it hit the bulls eye perfect. Jim huffed and removed the dart. "That was luck"

But Odd threw another and it hit perfectly. "Your luck will run out kid"

Odd threw two more darts both made bulls eye's. Could he make the next one. I really hoped so. Jim grimaced and hunched over nervously. "You can cut the drama" said Odd casually. "You now I'll make it."

And Odd was right. The dart hit the bulls eye perfect. "How could you throw that good, it blows my brain." Jim yelled in shock.

"I just can" said Odd as he collected the money. "I'm that good.

At the end of the day were in Mrs. Hertz's biology class. Mrs Hertz said"I have one more Annelid to describe: The leech. The leech... Odd what do you have to say.

"There was a time when I was on a trip to America. I jumped I jumped into a pond with my friend William. When we came up we were covered in Leechs." Said Odd

"Gross!" The girls moaned in unison.

All of the guys laughed, except for me. I was more concerned with the blood loss.

"Alright, Alright very funny.' groaned Mrs. Hertz

(Odd's POV)

30 minutes after class when I had finished my Homework. (I only had a little).

I went to Jeremie's room. Jeremie was sitting on his desk typing. "Hey Jeremie want to go on an adventure to the factory."

"Not now" I have an essay to write. It's almost done."

"You can do it on my laptop"

"I don't want to break it"

"Don't worry it's a ToughKeys. It won't break."

We walked into the woods and came across a sewer cap. "Maybe the sewer is a shortcut."

"Odd, that is the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Come on"

"Alright"

We went down the sewer and found some skateboards and a scooter. I climbed aboard one of the skateboards and Jeremie choose the scooter. We drove along the canal until we reached a ladder. We put down the skateboard and scooter and climbed the ladder. "I'm right. It is the factory."

(Jeremie's POV)

I walked across the factory to a flight of stairs. I walked down to a room with a computer. The computer was attached to a circular rail.

"Hey Jeremie. I'll find out how to turn on this computer."

Odd walked down the stair. After a while the computer turned on. But when it turned on, it was different then anything I had seen. There was an application called "Lyoko". I clicked on it.

(Odd's POV)

After pulling a switch. A huge computer that looked like a wedding cake rose out of the ground. After that I went to the bottom floor. The floor had a bunch of cylinders. When I went into one of the cylinders it suddenly closed. The was a loud noise and a bright light. When the light faded I found myself in a new world. I was in a blue dome with a white floor. There was a a dot on the floor with three circles around it. The third circle had one line on top, and three on the bottom. "Oh no, what have I done" came Jeremie's voice.

"Jeremie?" I replied.

"Odd, what happened?."

"I went into a weird cylinder and I'm know in a weird world."

"You are in Lyoko. Carthage to be specific."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Wow this is cool." I told Jeremie.  
>I walked through one of corridors in the dome. I was in a winding corridor with a similar walls to the ceiling in the dome.<br>"Hey Jeremie. This is a video game right."  
>"Yeah"<br>"Were are the bad guys."  
>"Funny you mention that. A small enemy is coming up. It's called a kankrelat"<p>

Suddenly a small creature walked up to me. It had a potato sack like body with that logo on its front, four small metal legs, and a small red eye between them. Suddenly the eyes started to brightly glow. I lunged out of the way and a laser beam flew by. "Those lasers do 10 damage, and you have 100 hit points." Jeremie said.

"Alright"

I saw the Kan...Roach's eye glow again. I sidestepped again and the laser missed. This was not hard. But how could I hurt the monster. "Hey Jeremie how do I attack."

"I'll give you a weapon."

After a few seconds a small white thing appeared on my left arm. "What's this" I asked dodging another laser.

"You say _Laser Arrow_"

"_Laser Arrow!_" I shouted and a small white arrow flew out and hit the monster on the logo.

The monster exploded into fragments of white light.

"Nice job" Jeremie complimented.

"Suddenly another roach scuttled around a corner. I shouted "_Laser Arrow_" But nothing happened.

Before I could dodge the laser had already charged and hit me. The laser burned a little. "How do I reload."

"Pump it like a shot gun.

I pumped it and shot the roach which exploded. I ran down the corridor and around the corner to confront three roaches on a flight of steps. I blasted the first two and lunged to the side dodging a shot from the third. I fired a shot destroying it like the third. "This is fun Jeremie. Like a video game but so real."

"Imagine if this was actually a mater of life and death."

"Like their was an evil virus that wanted to take over the world, hope I'm not getting psychic."

I ran down more corridors but I encountered no monsters. But then I saw something more interesting, it was a girl. With pink hair. Yes I have a pink streak but that dye. Her hair looked naturally pink. Then again in a computer, what could you expect. "Hey you" I shouted, quite an awkward greeting.

She turned around and ran away from me. "Where is she going"  
>I sprinted after her, then resorted to pouncing on all fours. I dodged shots from Roaches not bothering to attack them. I had chased her for a while when we came across a huge open space with a small balcony. I jumped into the air and tackled the girl. "Who are you" I said while standing up.<p>

The girl instead rolled off the balcony and fell down. "On no! You let her fall!' Jeremie screamed.

I looked down and she was standing on top of a strange blue creature the looked like a manta ray. It was surrounded by blue light. "Hey Jeremie looks like she ok"

"Phewph" he sighed.

"But I need some sort of air vehicle."

"Alright I have found some..."

"Give me the fastest one"

A strange device that looked like skateboard with no wheels. I jumped aboard it and flew after the girl and her manta. I shot an arrow at the manta but it did not even flinch. "It must have a weakness."

The manta flew to the wall and through a weird portal that looked like a pool with a constant ripple. I flew in after her a found myself in a weird forest. It was full of tall trees that were hundreds of feet tall. Their was no forest floor but their were a lot of small paths winding around. I dodged a tree and keep on chasing the girl. Suddenly a group of huge hornets came up from behind and started shooting at us. I swerved and bobbed dodging the shots. I fired a shot and it hit one of them. "Odd" Jeremie said suddenly" I have gadgets, a shield and a grappling hook."

One of the laser hit by board, it suddenly disappeared underneath me. "_Grapple_" I shouted and a line shot out at the manta and dragged me to it. "Hey you, please let me on. I won't hurt you."

I climbed aboard the manta and fired at the hornets. Each shot connected destroying them. "Who are those guys"

"I'll tell you. But lets park first."

We flew toward the ground and landed. Both of us got of "My name is Aelita" Aelita said. "The monster are from an evil virus named XANA who wants to destroy me"

"Well looks like I am physic."

"No" said Jeremie "Just a good guesser."

"Who is that voice" asked Aelita.

"My name is Jeremie. Odd and I found this computer."

"Hi Jeremie"

"Hi Aelita"

"You must be Odd" Aelita told me.

"Yup, quite an Odd name" I said laughing, but Jeremie and Aelita didn't.

"Hey guys four monster are nearby."

I noticed four cube monster with similar legs as the roaches but tan. They fired a barrage of lasers. One of them hit the manta which disappeared into data. I fired a lazer arrow and hit on of the bloks. Another of the bloks turned around and shot a light blue beam right in front of himself. A wall of ice appears in front of them. I tried to shot them but the wall of ice blocked my shots. Suddenly a red ring flew the wall and hit me and Aelita. "This isn't a fair fight" I complained.

"Hey guys" Jeremie said. "I figured out how to make Xana not see Aelita. At lest for a while."  
>"Yeah"<br>"Just get rid of these guys, and Aelita will be safe, at least for know."  
>Another red ring came through the wall. Then I realized. It was not passing through the wall. It was cutting through and the other blok was fixing it. When the blok shot another ring. I shot at the hole before it could be fixed. I then shot and destroyed the second blok. "Nice job" said Aelita.<br>"Where's the fourth blok"  
>"Behind you" said Jeremie.<br>Suddenly Aelita and I were hit by a ring. I dodged the second shot but it hit Aelita. Aelita grabbed me and the blok's laser hit me, but not before I shot and destroyed it. I then fell down and every thing started turning white I felt could barely make out body fading into cube and disappearing but it did not hurt. Soon I was back in one of the scanner. Feeling tired but alright. I walked up the stairs into Jeremie room. "Aeltia why did you use me as a shield."  
>"Because I cannot devirtualize. I'll die"<br>"Odd lets go back to Kadic. I've got the laptop hooked up to the computer so I Aelita can contact me."  
>When we returned to Kadic Jim asked. "Where were you"<br>"Just on a walk."  
>"Alright, just don't go on any walks during school hours. Do you understand"<br>"Yes Jim"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Jeremie's POV)

Throughout the week their had been no XANA activity. On Saturday (thank goodness France just adopted the American idea of having no school on Saturday) Odd approached me with interesting news. "Hey Jeremie I'm having a friend come over. Want to go to the the airport."

"I don't think we can."

"Alright I'll just wait."

We walked down to the curb and waited. A girl with long hair and a skimpy outfit. She was accompanied by a boy with short hair and a rather stern expression. "What are you two losers doing just standing around here." She taunted.

"Meet Elisabeth Delmas and boyfriend Ulrich Stern. A name that describes him well"

"My name is Sissi!. If you call me that I'll tell my daddy the headmaster on you." she yelled.

Sissi and Ulrich walked away from us, Ulrich looked back briefly but Sissi pulled him with her.

After we waited for awhile a Taxi pulled up, and a tall boy stepped out. He had ear length hair, a black t-shirt, a red shirt under it, jeans, and tan boots. "Hey Odd" he said fist bumping him. "Hows it going"

"Great, I want you to meet my new friend Jeremie."

"Hi Jeremie" he said shaking my hand."

Suddenly my laptop beeped. "What is that?" William asked.

"The battery alarm."

"Sure" William replied skeptically.

"Can you keep a secret"

"Unless Odd does not know."

"He does"

"Should we tell him Odd"

"I think so"

I opened up the laptop and showed William what was on it. It was Aelita. "Oh Jeremie it's a girlfriend."

"No its not that" Aelita said. "You guys need to get to Lyoko monsters are attacking me.

"What's Lyoko"

"It's a virtual world"

"Virtual world. I didn't know computers where that powerful."

"I did not either, and I know a lot about computers.

"Well lead me to it."

"I;m surprised you think it's real."

"I don't really, but It's worth checking out."

William and Odd ran through the forest with incredible speed, and I tried the best I could. I followed them down the ladder, though the sewers, up the ladder and into the factory. I walked into the interface room and sat down.

(William's POV)

I followed Odd down the steps into a room with golden cylinders. "Step in one" Odd said.

"You first" I replied.

Odd stepped into one of them and it closed. "I'm alright William"

I stepped into one of the and it closed. I heard Jeremie's voice say. "Transfer to Lyoko in 3-2-1. Virtualize!"

Their was a bright light that filled up the cylinder. It got brighter and brighter until I could not see anything. When the light faded I found myself in a strange dome-like room. "Welcome to Lyoko." said Odd.

"Wow cool. When do I fight monsters."

"Soon" said Jeremie "What weapon do you want."

"A really big sword."

Suddenly a huge one appeared in my hand. "Sweet"

"Now here's the mission rundown. Aelita is under attack in the Mountain secotr."

"Then why not go" their" said Odd

"I have not figured out how to do that. In the meantime. The southern corridor leads towards it."

Odd ran into one of the exits in the dome. "Follow me"

We soon ran into a small potato sack like creature. " That thing is a what I call a roach. I'll let you handle it."

The roach's red eye began to glow brightly so I lifted my sword. A laser shot out of the eye, but was deflected of my sword. I lifted up my sword and ran at the roach and dropped my sword on it. The roach glowed brightly before exploding into light. "My first monster kill"

Two more roaches rounded the corner. "Here comes monster kills two and three."

I charged at the roaches but Odd leveled his arm and shouted "_Laser Arrow"._

A small dart shot out and destroyed one of the roaches, he reloaded it and shot the other roach. "Quit kill-stealing"

Odd looked at me with a sneaky smile and laughed a little. Around the corner their was a medium sized room. When we walked in force fields appeared in front of us. "What happened" said Odd.

"Those are fields powered my monsters. Destroying them all will open the force field."

Before I could ask, several blocks pulled up revealing monsters. Their were roaches but their were also strange green slug like creature with skinny legs bent 90 degrees. They opened their mouths and shot lasers which I blocked with my sword and Odd with a shield. "What are those creepers" shouted Odd.

"Good name" I replied.

I pressed on continuously blocking their shots. When I got close to them I sliced the first one horizontally another one horizontally and spun around hacking through the rest of them. Another group of creepers and roaches shot at me from another corner. Odd fired at them dispatching most of the roaches and a couple of creepers. Then suddenly "I'm out of ammo"

"Cover me"

I crouched behind Odd and he blocked the fire from the monsters. When we got close I jumped out and slashed two of the creepers. I hacked a third creepers tail of and stabbed a fourth one in the mouth. They all exploded into light. The final creeper was across the room so I hurled my sword as hard as I could. It flew at the creeper and hit it making it explode. "Wow that was really cool William." Odd remarked.

"Well I have good news." said Jeremie "One: I have figured out how to reloaded your arrow shooter."

"What's two" asked Odd.

"Isn't it obvious"

"Oh yeah" he said walked out of the room where the force field once was."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After walking through the room we found ourselves in a huge open area with a small balcony. On the wall were a few portals. Their were 6 blue manta like creatures. "Funny" said Odd. "When Aelita rode one it was glowing blue. These ones are not."

"I wonder what that means."

"That's means there bad." Jeremie shouted.

He was right , they started shooting at Odd and I. We tried to block the shots but one hit me. "William you lost 30 points."

Odd was firing at the mantas but they were not affected. "How do we fight them."

"Just keep blocking."

We kept blocking the shots until the mantas came closer. That was it. The logos were on the backs. Odd shot two of them on their logos and they exploded into light. When one of them got close to me I slashed it with my sword destroying it. Odd shot a few more shot destroying two more manta's. Odd aimed at the final manta but Jeremie shouted "Stop!"

"Why"

The manta started shaking and convulsing. I started to glow blue. "Good" said Odd "Know I won't need to have you share my Overboard."

I hopped onto the manta, and Jeremie made an Overboard for Odd to ride. We flew through the portal into a strange new area. It was mostly open area with an ocean below. But their were many rock pathways and platforms to walk on. "Have you ever been here'

"No, I've been to the forest before, it's cool."

"Maybe we'll go their later."

Suddenly a group of Hornet appeared from nowhere. They shot at us and Odd's board vanished. "Grapple he shouted and a line shot out and attached to my manta.

"I swung my sword blocking shots from the Hornets, but then got distracted by Odd "Can you help me up" he shouted.

When I reached for him a laser hit my manta, destroying it. We fell downwards, with the digital sea coming closer and closer. Odd shot out his grapple line, and we shot at one of the paths. "Alright were safe now." said Odd.

"Not for long." said Jeremie "There a powerful monster coming. It's called a Megatank."

A large orb shaped monster rolled up to us. It opened up revealing a few poles and a XANA logo. The monster released a tall narrow wall of energy. We both jumped out of the way. "Careful. That will destroy you in one hit" Jeremie warned.

Odd shot an arrow, but the Megatank closed up before it hit. Odd ran toward the Meg-tank, but the the Megatank closed up and rolled backwards. When the Mega-tank got far enough it fired another shot. "We need a new plan" Odd shouted, as he ran over to me." I'll distract the Megatank"

Odd grappled past the Megatank. It shot at Odd who jumped out of the way. I ran toward the Megatank getting closer and closer. Odd dodged a second shot, but it was closer to him. He barely dodged the third shot from the Mega-tank. Before it could take a fourth shot, I plunged my sword into it causing the Megatank to explode into light. "Great Teamwork guys" complemented Jeremie.

"Were can we find Aelita"

"I'll try to track her. Let's see, I can't find her exact location but she is apparently somewhere high up."

"There a high location." Odd said

Far away their was a tall pillar of rock floating like all the rock in this area. I ran toward the pillar until I reached a group of floating platforms scattered around. "William can I borrow your sword."  
>"Sure, but what for"<p>

I handed him the sword and he planted it into the ground. Odd shot his grapple line at a platform far away and dragged it to him. "Clever idea Odd" said Jeremie. "Using the sword to create an anchor point."

"I didn't get that but thanks."

I stepped on the platform and it drifted back into its original position. "Look out" said Odd

Odd grappled over to the platform I was on. "You can have your weapon back now."

"Thanks" I said taking back my sword.

"Well let's save The Princess"

"Always the goal of video games, and this is better then any video game because it's so real."

"A little to real" said Jeremie.

"As we got closer to the tower we received fire from Roaches. At first the fire was scattered and inaccurate, but it soon got tougher to dodge. When we finally reached the tower, we noticed it had a spiral leading to the top. I waved my sword and blocked the fire from the Roaches while Odd shot them up with arrows. It was a relatively easy task to do. When we almost were their Odd asked. "Is this all XANA's got"

"Unfortunately no" replied Jeremie. "XANA's got a few powerful new monsters waiting above."

We went up to the top of the pillar and a group of huge monsters were shooting a a dome structure. The monster were red disc shaped things with six legs. "Watch out the upper laser deals 40 damage and the lower one does 80." said Jeremie.

The dome burst open and Aelita ran out of it, over to behind both of us. Help me guys."

Odd and I blocked the fire from the Krabs but it was very hard to stop all of it. Odd tried to return fire but few of the shots hit the logos, and their still were many more to fight. Right as Odd fired one of the lower lasers hit him. "Odd!" I shouted pushing him out of the way, and one of the upper lasers hit me.

"Guys you have very little life points Neither of you can take another." shouted Jeremie.

An upper laser hit Odd's laser arrow shooter destroying it. "It's up to you know" he said.

When two Krabs got close I slashed their legs, and stabbed one of them. The monster stoppered over to the edge, and fell of the cliff along with my sword. "William use your Super Mist. It's our only hope"

"Super Mist" I shouted.

Mist came out of my hand. When I concentrated I was able to shape the mist. I used it to make new legs for the Krab and control it. Odd grappled Aelita and I up aboard the Krab. "The Krab is not firing." Aelita exclaimed.

"Odd, act as bait."

"Why me."

"I am needed to control the monsters, and we have to protect Aelita. That means your the bait."

Odd grumbled then grappled down to the ground. "Hey monsters come and get me. The Krab I was on tried to shot Odd, but I maneuvered to shot at the enemy Krabs which exploded when they were hit by the shots. Soon all of the Krabs were gone. Nice job William, that was clever." said Jeremie.

Aelita and I jumped off the Krab, and I used my control to make it jump off the cliff. "Thanks guys" said Aelita. "I'm safe for now."

"Let me ask you something." said Odd. "What does XANA want with you."

"I have this key inside me. If XANA obtains the key he will be able to attack the outside world. The key also is what forces me to remain here in Lyoko. That's why I can't get devirtualized"

Jeremie took both Odd and I back to the real world. We walked up to the computer room. "So Jeremie how do you plan to get Aelita out of Lyoko." said Odd.

"I don't know, I want to remove the key, but that would put the world at danger."

"But if we do nothing XANA will obtain the key." Odd said.

"We need to keep protecting Aelita." I said.


End file.
